Siete
by Siete Meichan
Summary: She hates L. It's his fault she's back at Wammy's anyways. If only he'd left her on her own when she ran away, perhaps none of this would have happened. Then again, maybe everything would have happened anyways. SLASH AU SWEARING SPOILERS
1. Prologue

The rain poured down in waves, creating huge puddles for children to play in at a later date. The wind roared, and lashed out at the trees. Kiddie toys rolled across the property like tumbleweeds, the noise drowned out by the rolling thunder.

A car pulled up in the distance, its headlights hardly visible in the torrential rain. The door opened, slamming shut a moment later. The vehicle wheeled away, splashing up mud. Lightning flashed, revealing the silhouette of a person. The person who had just exited the vehicle.

They sloshed through the puddles, waking their way to the gate. On one of the large, stone pillars that stood one each side of the gate hung a sign. On it, etched into the brass were the words "The Wammy's House." The person felt around on the pillar, looking for something. When they found it, they pressed it. It was a small, white button below a small speaker. An intercom.

"Who is it?" The robotic voice asked from the other end.

"Siete," They responded, impatiently shifting their feet. The gate slid open, allowing the person to enter. A large building loomed in the distance, visible in the storm only to those who knew where to look. Siete ran from the gate, sneakered feet splashing in the puddles, skinny legs clothed in jeans sopping wet from the knees down, yellow slicker flying behind.

After a minute or so of running, bogged down by a suitcase and a backpack, Siete reached the front door. They knocked, and it was opened. They were expected.

* * *

**A/N: This is the prologue for my new series_ Siete_. Yes, I know that the title is a tad bit odd, however, I couldn't think of anything better to call it. I've been working on it for a while, and I've just been reffering to it as my "Siete Story" and the name just stuck. I would give a summary for it, but, I suppose that would give away too much of my plot, and I don't feel like doing that. I will, however, tell you some little things which may be helpful.**

**This takes place approximately two years before the Kira case, and three before L dies. I don't worry about spoiling that for you, because if you know what Wammy's is, you're assumingly far enough into the series that you know already. Siete and Mello (Mero here) are 13. Matt is 12. Near (Nia here) is eleven. L (who is assumingly 25 when he dies) is 20 here. I've changed his birthdate for my fic. Instead of being 1979, his birthday will be 1981. Yes, it makes a difference. I'm working on typing up chapter two at the moment.**


	2. Chapter One

"Finally!" She breathed in relief as she entered the building. "I thought I was going to turn into a popsicle!"

She removed the slicker from her person, revealing a dry, long sleeved shirt underneath, and tossed it over her shoulder. Her hair, soaking wet from the rain, was tangled a knotted from both her lack hygiene care and the removal of the slicker. Her pale skin had streaks of water running down it from the rain, and rings of black lay under her eyes from countless nights without sleep. Her eyes themselves were a darker shade of black, similar to her hair and jeans.

"Well, we're glad you didn't," the person who had opened the door responded lightly.

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "Though freezing to death would probably be a better fate than having to come back here…" she mumbled. She'd run away from this stupid orphanage because she'd wanted to get away, not because she wanted to play Hide and Seek or some other stupid game.

"Your room is the same, it hasn't been touched since you left," the man informed her, walking down the hall. She followed, tossing her backpack back over her shoulder and picking up her suitcase. "None of your other things have been touched, and the teachers will fill you in on the rest later." He stopped at a door- one of many in the hall- and opened it.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said I still had that same room? This isn't it. It's clean." It was true. The room that he had led her to was bare of any personal items, with only the bare necessities. There was a bed, a desk, a chair and a bookshelf. The furniture was brown, a slight contrast to the discontcertingly perfect white walls and carpet.

"True. This room is only temporary. You will be moved out of it once you have cleaned your old room." Siete looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't expect me to clean that thing! That has to be some sort of biohazard!"

"It isn't. We wouldn't have you do that if it would damage your health. The Wammy's House does not need a reputation such as that," he explained to the teen as though she were one of the younger children at the orphanage.

"No, you don't, do you?" she sneered. "I mean, you force kids to stay, ignore the facts that one of them was- and is- a murderer, and kidnap children. Not to mention that you train them night and day to be your perfect little detectives, don't you? Tell me, Roger." Though she was a full foot and a half shorter than he (she'd always been short for her age), he resisted the urge to flinch. Even when she was younger, and especially during her second summer, she was violent and rash when she was angered.

"That isn't true, and you know it. The children here are too young to be out on their own, and L was never a murderer. We've never kidnapped anyone. The children want to learn, and this is a near perfect environment for them to do so. Now, if you will leave your belongings here, you need to be reintroduced to the orphans," Roger rebutted.

"Feh. They can all just go to hell. They love L. I hate him. No question there. Now, why don't you leave? Go punish some little brat for something they haven't done wrong, or just sit in your office brooding. I really don't care. Just get the fuck away from me." Siete entered her temporary room and shut the door on Roger's face. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the most intelligent of things to do, but she hadn't cared about intelligence since she was seven.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Roger muttered wryly to himself as he wandered down the hall. Formality and manners would require that he introduce her, but she had no liking for manners or politeness. He figured that by the time lunch rolled around, word would already have gotten out that Siete the Scary, the Prankstress, the girl rumored to be as smart as L was back. When she'd run away, she'd left quite the impression. Most of the kids viewed her as an Urban Legend, even though she'd only been gone for three years.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mero? Shouldn't you be at breakfast, with the others?" Roger questioned the teen. His blond hair curled slightly under, just near his chin. With his baggy clothing, one could almost mistake him for a girl. Of course, that wasn't an ideal thing to do, as the boy had the disturbing habit of stripping his clothes off to prove them wrong.

"Screw them. I asked first." His hair bobbed from the recoil of the force he'd used to bite his chocolate bar. He was nearing the end, and would probably need to grab another soon.

"I was showing a new arrival to her room." There was no point in lying to the blonde. In some ways, he and Siete were so similar that he almost feared what might happen if they met. However, he didn't linger long on that though, as it was replaced soon with 'What sort of havoc will they cause when they argue?' Mero was the equivalent of L's biggest fan and Siete L's greatest enemy.

"A girl?" Mero's eyes, for a brief moment, sparked with something akin to interest. He was a teenaged boy. It was really only natural. "How old is she?" He could, perhaps, be evaluating her as date material, or perhaps as rival. Another cause for the arguments would surely be Mero's friend, Matt, who had been like Siete's other half before she ran off. He worried for the rivalry there, as neither party was likely to give up their friend.

"She's your age. Why don't you help get her settled? She doesn't seem to like me, and she need's to be introduced." Roger hated himself for doing it. Not only had he shifted the burden of introducing Siete to the orphanage onto Mero, but he'd also poured gasoline in an already flammable area. Although, perhaps they would get along?

"Fine," Mero agreed. He didn't seem too happy to be asked that, but it gave him a chance to spy on the new girl.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two. I will probably be uploading this story in numerous small chapters. Why? Because I like it. I have a plot. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, and not make Siete too Mary-Sue. Please tell me if she gets that way. By the way, in my original draft, this was only a fragment of chapter one. So, well, be prepared for overloading of chapters. I'm rewriting this as I transfer it from my notebook to my computer, so I'll probably mess up.**

**Love,**

**Siete Meichan**

**(Yes, I stole my character's name. But I've had my username longer than the story... so HA!)**


	3. Chapter Two

When Siete exited her new room, she was surprised to find someone outside the door. They were leaning against the wall, snapping off bites from a large chocolate bar.

"I'm Mero," the person introduced themselves. Roger hadn't told him where her room was, but it was common knowledge that there were only two unoccupied rooms, this one and the one right next to Matt's, which was off-limits to everyone.

"Siete."

Mero just about choked on his chocolate bar. Siete? That couldn't be her… Not the girl from the rumors, anyways. They always described her as more of a troublemaker than he was, and this girl… she just looked so…neat. Except for her hair. She was wearing a slightly wrinkled formal-looking shirt, a pair of dress pants, and very nice shoes. He didn't know what they were called, but they looked expensive. Her hair, on the other hand, was a tangled mess of hair sitting atop her head.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me why you're waiting outside my room?" She glared at him, with her wide, dark eyes, and Mero thought for a moment that it was L who was talking, but then remembered that he wasn't coming back to visit for another year or so.

"Roger sent me to make sure you didn't get lost." It was true enough, wasn't it?

"Jerk…" she spat under her breath. She could take care of herself; she didn't need some fucking babysitter!

"Don't swear," Mero reprimanded her automatically. He'd told himself that so many times that he assumed he'd probably do that when he left Wammy's. He might not have feared Roger, but he didn't want to get on the bad side of Cutler.

"Screw you."

"Go fuck yourself!" Mero yelled back at her. What the hell. There were no teachers around, and she'd started it. He cursed frequently enough, anyways.

"Hypocrite," she smirked at him. Damn it! She even _smiled_ like L!

"You know what? Forget it. I was trying to be nice, so don't disrespect me!" He yelled at her.

"Disrespect you? I don't care. There are a precious few people in this hell hole who deserves respect, and you aren't one of them. 'Trying to be nice'? What sort of bull is that? I would know better than you that the only times a person will approach the new kid is either A) they're hot or B) their scouting out their competition for the race to be L. Well, guess what? I'm not interested. So fuck off," she growled.

"Not interested? L is the greatest fucking detective in the bloody world! Don't try to act cool, because it won't fly here. If you're pissed because your parents are dead, get over it. Just because you're new here doesn't give you the right to act like this. Got it, bitch?" For a moment, Siete looked stunned. But only for a moment. In the next, she had him pinned against the wall, and was sneering in his ear.

"New here?" She laughed. "I lived here from the time I was five until I was ten. I probably know more about the inner workings of this damn place than you. My parents were dead before I was five. I'm over it. The only anger I hold about their death is against their murderer. And 'acting cool'? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not acting. I just don't care. So why don't you run to your fellow whiny brats and cry about how someone hates L?" Siete released her grip on his arms- which she had been cutting off circulation to- and walked away down the hall. She was hungry.

"Bitch!" Mero yelled at her. He charged and tackled her to the ground. "Don't disrespect L!" He threw a flurry of punches at the girl. Instinctively, her arms rose to block them. After a few seconds, she rolled to the side, upsetting Mero's balance on top of her, and got free. While he was still recovering from being knocked over, she kicked him. And then she kicked him again. And again.

"Don't tell me to respect that jerk! He killed them! Why the bloody hell should I respect a damn murderer!?" She pulled him up from the ground, planning to punch him. She didn't get the chance. As soon as her face got near to him, he lashed out, punching her in the face. That sparked the two of them blindly throwing punches at each other.

"Mero? I thought you knew better than to hit a girl."

"Shut the fuck up, Nia! She started it!" Mero yelled back at the boy. He was holding a small toy robot, twirling his hair. The aforementioned hair was white and hung in his eyes. His pale skin, which looked bright compared to his hair, showed dark purple circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. His white pajamas were wrinkled and made him look like a toy.

"Me? You hit me first!" Siete shot back, managing to get in another punch.

"You insulted L! You may as well have hit me!"

"This is not the way to handle things," Nia interrupted again.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Mero and Siete screamed at the younger boy. Siete's stomach growled. In response, Mero's did the same thing. Chocolate never seemed to fill him up enough to miss a meal. Go figure.

"You know what? You aren't worth my time," Siete dismissed him, walking away down the hall. Aside from the fact that he blindly worshipped L, she didn't have anything against him. Yet, she reminded herself. She'd only continued the fight because he had kept coming at her. And that damn albino boy had no business telling her how to live her life.

"Yeah? Well you aren't worth my time either!" Mero yelled back. "Damn it. I need to get another bar," he mumbled to himself, wandering off to his room to grab a bar of chocolate. Nia followed.

"Who is she?" Nia asked politely. Normally he avoided hanging around Mero. He was afraid of the older boy, though he didn't much show it. However, Mero seemed to know at least a little something about the new girl, and Nia hated not knowing things almost as much as Mero did.

"She calls herself Siete. Now stop following me, you jerk," Mero snapped, slamming his door in Nia's face. Mero was one of the few students who had their own rooms. You only got your own room if you couldn't be trusted to room with someone else, had special needs, or were one of the oldest students. Mero fell into the first category.

"Siete…" Nia murmured to himself as he walked down the hall. He was headed to the cafeteria. Could she be the girl Matt's always muttering about? Nia wondered to himself. Nia didn't sleep much, and,, since he shared a room with Matt, he tended to hear what the other boy mumbled about in his sleep. From what he'd heard, it sounded like he and Siete were either dating, related, or simply very good friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's a tad late. My internet was soooooo slow on Saturday and then it completely disappeared for Sunday and Monday. I'm going to try and update this at least a couple of times a month. Ja! As a present, I'm going to put up chapter three, as well!**


	4. Chapter Three

"Food," she breathed as she entered the cafeteria. The smell of the morning meal wafted through her nose, and it smelled _good_. She went to the front of the room and got what they were offering for breakfast that morning. "Still the same," Siete commented, seeing her options. Roger had this thing about breakfast. It had to be healthy and balanced or it wasn't allowed.

"What do you want?" the lady behind the counter asked her. Being a special orphanage, they even had lunch ladies to give them the food. Siete was convinced, though, that it wasn't for practicality so much as to make sure that no kid got more than one serving. It also made sure that they got at least some of everything.

"Feh. Some of everything. Not like you'll give me anything else," She laughed to herself.

"Not the nicest apple in the bushel, are you?"

"Nope." Siete gave her a polite smile, knowing that the lady could tell she didn't mean it, took her plate and left to go find somewhere to sit.

She spotted his bright red head in an instant. It stood out among the sea of blondes, brunets and paler reds. He was hunched over a GameBoy, his fingers rapidly pushing buttons. His breakfast lay to the side, abandoned for whatever game he was playing. She knew him; he was probably the only person here who she knew. Siete meandered over to him.

"Guess who," she told him when she got there. At the table before, she had set down her tray so that she could cover his eyes.

"Mero," he guessed wildly. Mero was the only one he usually hung around. Because most of the other kids feared Mero, they thought it best to avoid his friends.

"Idiot! Be serious!" Siete snapped.

"Siete?"

"So you _haven't_ gone stupid on me," she chirped, retrieving her tray from the table of little girls.

"Wha- How? When?" Matt stumbled through the question, unsure of which one to ask, yet asking them all at the same time.

"_He_ dragged me back her. Just arrived this morning," she answered his question. She didn't say that it was L who dragged her back. He would know. They had been best friends when they were younger, and he knew that she preferred not to even mention L's name; instead, she would stress the pronoun "he."

"What happened? Where did you go?" Matt shut down his GameBoy, knowing that he was actually planning on paying attention to this conversation. Siete looked up from her mouthful of eggs and continued to talk. She had never been one for manners.

"After I ran away, I got an elderly couple to adopt me. So long as I acted the good girl, they let me do as I pleased. They died of a heart attack last week," she explained.

"How'd you get back here though?" Matt figured that, so long as he wasn't playing his game, he might as well actually eat some non-cold food for once.

"_He_ found me. Guess what? If you have a living relative over the age of 18, they can adopt you."

Matt blinked at this. Adopt? As in legal guardian? Was she trying to say that...?

"You can't mean-"

"Yep. He fucking adopted me. Damn bastard…"

"But, why are you here then? This is, after all, an orphanage," Matt voiced his wonder.

"Yeah, but he figured I'd probably cause less trouble here. Feh."

"Ah…" It made sense. If she were around him, she'd probably attempt to kill him. And L had this thing about possible assassins. He wasn't going to let any of them anywhere near him unless it happened to be vital to the case. Here, he was safe from assassination, yet he could still know everything she did.

"Yep. So, why did you guess Blondie's name when I covered your eyes?" Apparently, she had met Mero, and they hadn't gotten off to the right foot. Then again, they stood for entirely opposite sides of an issue. Mero and Siete would probably get along worse than Mero and Nia, if only because Siete would actually partake in the arguments.

"Not long after you left, Mero arrived. I was lonely, he liked video games, and he had chocolate. We hung out. He's one of L's biggest fans; though you probably know that already." He would have to be careful with his word choices. He didn't want to piss off Siete or Mero.

"Where are you in the race?" Siete knew that, although Matt neither liked L nor homework, he liked games. To Matt, the race to be L was a game, and he wanted to win. Of course, if he actually won, it wouldn't be too fun, so he didn't try to hard. She knew that he wasn't trying to support L, merely trying to entertain himself, and that was the only reason she had never bitten his head off for playing. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't sit there and gnaw at his head occasionally.

"I'm in third. Mero is in first. Nia is first," He knew that she would want to know those ahead of him, because they would actually be trying to win. He had little doubt that she would pick them as her favorite targets for pranking and terrorizing.

"Nia… Is he albino?" So she's also met Nia, Matt thought to himself. He also pondered as to what sort of morning she had had before she'd come to breakfast.

"Yeah. He's two years younger than you and Mero."

"So, he's a year younger than you."

"Yep." It occasionally annoyed him that he was beaten by someone younger than him, but he never let it get to him. He wasn't even trying to win, and Mero was older than he was, and he lost too.

"I'm full." It was a sudden change of subject, but Matt didn't mind. He'd grown used to her occasional randomness before she had left, and Mero was even more impatient and rash than she was.

"Me too," Matt agreed. He was about to suggest that they go back to his room and catch up until he saw Mero. He had a fresh bar of chocolate in hand, and was headed over to Matt and Siete.


End file.
